Confused Girl
by Friendsfanatic90
Summary: Lizzie is dating Ethan and thinks she couldn't be happier. But what happens when her feelings for Ethan start to disappear? Who does she really have feelings for? LG COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

AN: I'm back again but this time my fic is only going to be about 2 chapters, depends on the response. This idea came to   
  
me about midnight lastnight. Enjoy! (I hope!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LIZZIE'S POV  
  
"Hey Lizzay, sup?"  
  
My boyfriend came up to me as arrived at school. Ethan Craft, dream hunk, had actually asked me out 2 months  
  
ago. I couldn't be happier! But this morning was different, I didn't feel the normal giddiness I feel when I'm around him. I   
  
dismissed the thought though, Ethan was the hottest boyfriend a girl could get, what was I thinking?  
  
"Hey Ethan,"I said unenthusiastically.  
  
"Are you okay this fineicious morning?" I wasn't sure but I think he was asking me if I was feeling alright.  
  
"I'm fine, I think I'm just tired." It wasn't a complete lie, I hadn't gotten much sleep last night.  
  
"Yea, I've had those days!" He kissed me on the lips and walked away. I didn't feel the electricity, what was wrong  
  
with me? Just then, one of my best friends, David "Gordo" Gordon, walked up to me. Apparantly, he had heard what Ethan  
  
just said.  
  
"Was it a day of stupidity?" he asked jokingly.  
  
Normally I would have scolded him for making fun of Ethan, he had promised me he wouldn't make fun of Ethan while  
  
I was dating him. But today I just laughed. He seemed surprised at this but kept talking.  
  
"Miranda wants to go see a movie after school, just the three amigos. Sound good?"  
  
Sure, what movie?" I asked, glad to have some time away from Ethan to collect my thoughts. Maybe some girl talk   
  
with Miranda would help and then life could go back to normal.   
  
LATER THAT DAY...  
  
After a long day at school, Miranda, Gordo, and I headed over to the Hillridge cinema. It was the first time we had hung  
  
out just the three of us in a long time.   
  
"I want to sit in the front of the theater so I can see better," Miranda stated.  
  
I hated sitting up close so Gordo offered to sit in back with me. Miranda looked annoyed that we weren't sitting with her  
  
but she let it go. Gordo and I got got 2 sodas and a large popcorn to share.  
  
The previews were just starting as we sat down. We reached our hands in to grab some popcorn at the same time. As they   
  
brushed against each other, I felt a bolt of electricity run through my body. What was that? That never happened with Ethan. I   
  
glanced at Gordo for a second and he was slightly blushing. Had he felt it too? I shrugged it off and turned my head toward the   
  
movie.  
  
"Oh no!" I blurted out.  
  
"What?" Gordo looked at me questioningly.  
  
"Why did she have to pick a horror movie?" He laughed a little at this but he must have seen my horrified expression because  
  
he immediately became compassionate.  
  
"Don't worry, McGuire! I'm right here," he said reassuringly. That was so sweet. As the movie continued I snuggled up against  
  
Gordo at the scary parts. It felt so comfortable but I refused to let my mind dwell on it. I liked Ethan, not Gordo.   
  
When the movie was over Gordo went home and Miranda came over my house. Although I was convinced that I liked Ethan, I still  
  
needed reassurance. As I explained to her about how I was feeling about Ethan, I left out the part about the electricity with Gordo.  
  
I figured it wasn't worth mentioning.  
  
"Lizzie, are you crazy? Do you know how many girls would love to go out with Ethan and he picked you!" Miranda was ranting.  
  
"You're right Miranda, I like Ethan a lot and I'm not going to ruin it with him!" I agreed. Although, somewhere in a part  
  
of mind that I wasn't listening to, I knew her answer would be different if I had brought Gordo into the picture.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: SO what did ya think? I'm going to probably have the next chapter be the last chapter, unless you really like it.  
  
Please review, but no flames. 


	2. Admitting Feelings

GORDO'S POV  
  
When I got home after the movies yesterday I was very confused. I had always had a crush on Lizzie but I never told   
  
her. She just saw me as a friend but there was a wierd electricity today. Maybe things would be different in school today.  
  
Who was I kidding? Lizzie would never like me in a million years.  
  
As I walked to the bus stop, I stopped short. What I saw made me sick, I turned away. Suddenly I didn't   
  
think school was that important, I could miss one day. I couldn't shake the image out of my mind, Lizzie....making out....with   
  
Ethan! I assumed they kissed but I never actually had to see it. I had to get out of there, I ran as fast as I vould back to my   
  
house.  
  
LIZZIE'S POV  
  
When I sat down on the bench the next morning I was still confused but felt better about the Ethan situation. At that  
  
moment Ethan sat down next to me. All of a sudden Ethan kissed me and we made out for a minute when I opened my eyes.  
  
I saw Gordo staring and then he turned and ran. I stopped kissing Ethan. I felt as if I was cheating on Gordo. But why? I was  
  
dating Ethan, I was allowed to kiss him. I got up and ran after Gordo, for some reason, I didn't care about skipping school.  
  
I arrived on his street and I saw him slam the door to his house. Why was he so angry? I knew he had a crush on me  
  
in 8th grade but that was 2 years ago. He couldn't still like me, could he? As I neared his house I knew I needed to make up  
  
my mind quickly, did like Gordo? I had always thought I was happy with Ethan. But no one could make me laugh like Gordo.  
  
And let's face it, it was impossible to have an intelligent conversation with Ethan. I decided I would just let the conversation  
  
take me where I was meant to go. I walked up to his door and rang the bell. When he opened the door his mouth dropped.  
  
"Hi," was the only thing I could come up with.  
  
"Hi," he sounded depressed.  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
He looked hesitant but he opened the door wider to let me in. I followed him inside and we sat on the couch.  
  
"You know you're gonna be late for school," he stated.  
  
"I could say the same to you, and I think this is more important," I said  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know you saw me and Ethan, and for some reason its really bothering me, is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
I started to ramble. I hoped he would say something first.  
  
"No," he growled. Woah, he was mad.   
  
"Well, I guess maybe I need to tell you something. I always thought I was happy with Ethan, but he can't make me  
  
laugh like you can, amd he really isn't that smart. Lately, I think I may be falling for someone else and I'm kind of scared.  
  
When I was kissing Ethan all I could think about was..." Could I really tell him what I was feeling?  
  
"yes?" his tone was lighter.  
  
"All I could think about was...you. Gordo, I think I kind of like you." I squeezed my eyes shut preparing for his  
  
reaction. When I opened my eyes I noticed he was leaning in. I closed my eyes again and as our lips met I saw fireworks  
  
go off in my head. It was amazing, it ended all too soon.  
  
"Lizzie, what does this mean?" he asked me.  
  
"I think that's up to you!" I smiled at him and he gave me his trademark grin. How could I not see how wonderful he  
  
was before?  
  
"Well then Lizzie, once you break up with Ethan, would maybe like to go out with me, as my girlfriend?"  
  
"I already broke up with him Gordo! And yes I'll go out with you!" I smiled.  
  
"But Lizzie, why did you break up with him before you knew I liked you?"  
  
"I wasn't going to date Ethan when I had feelings for someone else," I couldn't take it any longer. I needed to feel  
  
his lips against mine. I put my hand behind his head and brought him lips to mine. He gladly kissed back. We sat on his  
  
couch for the rest of the day talking and kissing. We didn't care about skipping school we were just happy to be together.  
  
*The End*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Did you like it? Write a review and tell me if you think I should write a sequel, please. Thanx. 


End file.
